The market for electronic devices, especially personal portable electronic devices such as cell telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, and music playback devices (MP3), is very competitive. The addition of technologically advanced and stylistic designs would be beneficial.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.